Lucky Six
by SaturnXK
Summary: In a series of unfortunate events, Elsa gets compared to a blueberry, and Jack is a dramatic dork who attempts to defend her honour. Also, he tries to ask her on a date, but it seems like the school and its residents are out to ruin his life and, as a result, his chances in love. – Jack/Elsa. highschool!au.


image from bykarra dot com.

just a light-hearted highschool au read. difference this time is that it's in jack's point of view, which is a change from my last two jack/elsa fics. haha i'm not sure if i did it much justice, because jack is especially stupid in this story.

a bunsen burner, for people who may not know, is a fire thingy used in science. haha what a great explanation.

warnings: rated t for language (repeated use of 'fuck') and failed humour.

pairings: jack/elsa. side!bunnymund/toothiana.

any characters which may appear belong to disney and pixar. there are no OCs in this story; every character is from a movie as either minor or main characters. and i don't own macdonald's.

* * *

On Monday, Jack decided that Hans was one of the dumbest human beings he had ever met. (And that his sideburns were fucking ugly.)

"So the writing task today is to compare five of your classmates to a fruit, and a paragraph explaining why. Use your imagination," Mrs Bulda called.

Jack stared disbelievingly at his teacher, and then despairingly at his empty notebook.

"Fuck," Jack hissed to himself, and slammed his forehead onto the table. Then, he whirled to his left, where his friend Bunnymund was looking equally lost and confused. "Who are you going to write about?"

Bunnymund made a strangled sound, mouth open in dismay, showing off his two large front teeth. "I hate using my imagination," he croaked. "And my emotions. Oh god, no, I hate emotions."

Jack wholeheartedly agreed. He was crap at school, save for mathematics, and was even worse at creative writing.

"Jack!" a voice whispered on his right. Jack turned his head to face Toothiana, a bubbly and free-spirited girl with dyed blue hair and purple contact lens. She smiled slyly at him, and then her lithe fingers were jerking in the direction of a certain white-haired beauty on the other side of the room. "Who are you going to write about? Elsa Qu–"

"No, I most certainly will not!" Jack said, a little too loudly. Everyone turned to stare at the pair. Mrs Bulda looked at him critically and sent him out of the room.

It was perhaps in this moment that Jack realised that his highschool and its residents were out to ruin his life.

* * *

Jack got called back into class ten minutes later after standing in the hallway and having an existential crisis. After Jack's outburst, the class had either a) kept on working, or b) started talking. In the case of Hans, the school's resident dumbass with the personality of a dick, he was doing both.

Jack was just passing by his desk when he overheard Hans saying, "–and I think Elsa's exactly like a blueberry!"

"What?" Jack all but shrieked. Thankfully, the class had now gotten so noisy that he was barely heard. "A blueberry? Seriously?"

Hans glanced up, and at the sight of Jack's face, made a disgusted expression. "Oh, if it isn't Jack Frost."

"Excuse me," Jack said indignantly. "But–blueberries?"

Despite him being seated and Jack standing up, Hans seemed to sneer down his nose at the boy. "Yes, I think Elsa is just like a blueberry. Small and sweet, but if you choose the wrong time to talk to her, she can be very sour. And–"

"Elsa Queen cannot be a blueberry!" Jack said, voice raised and everyone around him quieted. He didn't notice. "I hate blueberries! She's definitely better than a blueberry!"

There was a long, awkward silence.

"I don't mind being compared to a blueberry," Elsa piped up softly. Her face was red and flaming.

Mrs Bulda tapped him on the shoulder and sent him out of the room again.

* * *

"You really fucked up in there," Bunnymund said unsympathetically.

Jack groaned and proceeded to smash his face even further into the table. "I know."

"I think you've screwed up your chances."

"I know."

"Like, seriously. I bet Elsa hates you right now."

"Bunnymund, not helping," Toothiana said, putting a soothing hand on Bunnymund's upper arm.

Jack gave them both dirty looks. "Why didn't you two stop me?"

This time, it was Toothiana who snickered. "Sorry, Jack, but you were on the other side of the room."

Jack gaped at her. "That's never stopped you before! Remember the time when you lunged across the entire classroom because Bunnymund was laughing at a joke his English partner made?"

Flushing, Toothiana crossed her arms and said resolutely, "No, I do not."

"And then you whacked her in the face with an encyclopedia!"

"It was an accident," Toothiana insisted.

Jack looked at Bunnymund, who shrugged helplessly. "Er, it was an accident?"

"Fuck you," Jack grumbled.

"Nah, not today."

* * *

On Tuesday, Jack was shoving his books into his locker and generally being moody and grouchy and a complete dick because he had gotten his marks from a previous exam back and he was nearing the end of his life because hell, if his mother ever got hold of that paper–

"Hi."

Jack squawked and turned around and then slammed his head against something hard and suddenly he was seeing constellations and wow, was that Aquarius?

"Fucking hell," Jack said dazedly. And then he noticed exactly what his head had smacked into. "Holy shit–oh my god–Elsa! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Elsa lay sprawled on the ground, delicate fingers clutching her forehead. And Jack saw with dread that even hurt and rolling on the ground clutching her forehead, she was still fucking beautiful and that really worried him because he was wondering just how deeply he had fallen for her. She had plush, rosy lips and a button nose and a round, soft face and white hair that felt like silk. And he knew that because one time in P.E. he had paired up with her (the best day of his life, to be honest) and they were doing trust exercises and when he caught her after she fell backwards… well, her hair was the softest shit he ever had the pleasure of running his fingers through.

Jack jumped forward and helped her up. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

"No, no, I'm fine," Elsa said. She rubbed her forehead once more, and then lowered her hand. "I was just wondering, er, well, nothing, really. I just saw you and came to say hi."

Elsa smiled, and _boom_, he was turning into a muddle of mushy lovestruck Jack goo.

"Oh," Jack said. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, hi. That's nice of you."

"So what are you up to?" Elsa asked. She peered behind him, and Jack shifted accordingly to block her, because he had maybe a couple of pictures of Elsa. Like, only a couple, around three… or ten.

"Haha," Jack said awkwardly, and snapped the door shut.

_What is up with my life?_ Jack cried inwardly.

A second later, like a bombshell, he realised that he was talking to Elsa Queen, the crush of his highschool career. The girl whose picture was plastered all over his embarrassing locker door and whose name he doodled into his books like a teenage girl. His knees turned to jelly.

"Fuck," Jack whispered.

"Pardon?" Elsa said curiously.

"Nothing," Jack said breezily. His voice cracked.

"Are you okay, Jack? Because you're looking a little shaky," Elsa said, concern etching her voice. It's a beautiful thing, Jack mused, and then tried to ignore how stupidly lovestruck he sounded.

He was about to suggest that they get to class, before Elsa blurted out, "Um, so–you–don't like blueberries?"

And Jack was left cursing his idiocy and making a mental note to stuff a filter into his mouth.

(Somewhere, on the other side of the school, Mr Sandman, the school's Mathematics teacher, stuck a piece of bread into the toaster for his lunch, never noticing the extremely high level that the toaster dial was set on.)

"Well, it's not that I don't like them," Jack began, and he panicked slightly as he tried to find a way out of his situation without seeming like a jackass, "it was… I was defending your honour!"

"Were you?" Elsa asked, and an amused smile played on her lips. Jack tried to focus on the matter at hand, and not at how much he wanted to kiss her at the present moment.

Struck by sudden bravery, Jack decided, "Hey, Elsa. Are you free on–"

And then, like fate had decided to mess with them, above him, a fire alarm began to blare.

"Fucking really?" Jack shouted to the ceiling, just as a stampede of students scrambled to the nearest exit, completely disregarding all and any safety procedures that had been grilled into them during their schooling life. Their principal, a large, buff and rotund man named Principal North, was seen charging down the corridor waving a fire extinguisher and screaming for everyone to _CALM THE FUCK DOWN, MR SANDMAN ONLY BURNED HIS TOAST!_ and then immediately turned around and charged back into his office as the mob of students ran his way.

The water showers began to flow, and Elsa and Jack were left huddled in a corner of an empty corridor, squashed there as they tried to avoid the previous mass of fellow classmates, wet and utterly confused.

* * *

On Wednesday, Jack was found in Chemistry with his head on the table, dangerously close to his open Bunsen burner, and he spotted Bunnymund watching him anxiously from the next table over.

"Mate, please just keep your hair away from the flames," Bunnymund muttered as Mr Cliff turned his back on them. "I don't think burned black crisps would look good on white hair."

"I think this highschool is out to ruin my life," Jack sniffed into the tabletop.

"Yeah, I think so too," Bunnymund said supportively.

(Halfway across the room, a classmate named Pippa and her partner Monty fooled around with the Bunsen burner, setting used matches alight and sticking them into a puddle of water.)

"Good morning, Jack," said a familiar voice, along with the sound of books being dropped onto the table.

Jack whipped up and a huge smile spread across his face. "Hi, Elsa!"

"He looks creepy," Jack heard Toothiana murmur. He pretended he didn't hear her.

Elsa smiled at him through her science goggles, a beaker in one hand and a pen in the other.

"Um, Mr Cliff moved me here, because he said you didn't have a partner and I was in a group of three," Elsa explained, and began setting up the experiment. Jack mentally sent Mr Cliff hugs and kisses and falsely promised he was never going to sleep through his class ever again.

"That's fine," Jack chirped. "Uh… what are we doing though?"

Elsa laughed (and Jack wanted to listen to that sound forever) and patiently went through the process step by step.

"So," Jack said as the pair waited for their chemical concoction to simmer for thirty seconds, "what are you doing this weekend?"

"Probably just some reading," Elsa said. "I want to get ahead in some schoolwork, too."

"So nothing much, right?" Jack said hopefully. Elsa looked up at him, and there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes that Jack wasn't sure how to read.

"Oh, I don't know," Elsa said easily, "if I don't have any plans I might just start on that Biology assignment that was handed out yesterday."

"So maybe–" Jack said, but then there was a little scream a few desks away, cutting short Jack's speech. It turned out that Pippa had nearly set herself on fire with her Bunsen burner and it took a few minutes for the chaos to die down.

Well, the first attempt of the day: failed.

"Anyway," Jack repeated nervously, and his palms were sweating under the table, "do you think you'd want to–"

"Um, Jack?" Toothiana said warily behind them.

The mood broke, and Jack massaged his temple before snapping out a short, "What?"

"Mate, I think your experiment is boiling," Bunnymund finished.

Elsa and Jack both looked at their beaker at the same time. Sure enough, the purple liquid was bubbling in a way it wasn't supposed to.

"Holy shit," Jack whispered.

"Jack," Elsa said.

"Oh my god, we're all going to die–"

"Jack, seriously–"

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER, IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE!"

"JACK FOR GOD'S SAKE IT'S FINE!"

"WHAT? WHAT?"

Elsa calmly took the beaker off the stand with a pair of tongs and set it on the table, where it cooled down and settled once more.

"Oh," Jack said weakly. "Ahahaha… I totally knew that. Just, um, giving some fun to the class?"

Elsa tried not to giggle as Mr Cliff sent Jack out of the room.

* * *

"I'm the biggest idiot in the school," Jack wailed into his lunch.

"No, you're not," Toothiana said sympathetically.

"Yes, he is," Bunnymund argued.

"I'll die forever alone, with thirty cats in an old, abandoned mansion–"

"I really don't think so–"

"Elsa will never love me–"

"Jack, mate, stop with the pity party–"

"I seriously should just go to like a nightclub to pick up some girl otherwise I will seriously find no one because there is no way I'm getting–"

"Hi, Jack."

"–heeeeey, Elsa!" Jack finished cheerily. He ignored the way both Toothiana and Bunnymund face palmed. "What brings you to my table?"

He privately hoped that Elsa didn't catch the last bit of his rant.

(At the same moment, Rapunzel and Merida, the school's two newsletter writers, stormed through the doors, both yelling in each other's faces about whether the next newsletter font should be Cambria or Arial.)

"Well, since we're together for the Chemistry assignment, I was thinking we should get some work done. Maybe not this week, because I can't clear my schedule, but next week?" Elsa says, giving a small smile to both Toothiana and Bunnymund.

"Right," Jack perked up visibly, bright grin spreading across his face. "I'm free on Monday afternoon, if you're okay with that."

"Yeah, that should be good," Elsa agreed.

(In a fit of rage, Merida poured a bottle of water down Rapunzel's shirt. Rapunzel spluttered, shocked, before her green eyes narrowed and she grabbed a cup of yoghurt.)

"Also," Jack continued (thinking that this was his chance _I am going to ask Elsa out!_) and he found himself unable to meet Elsa's eyes. "Are you free–?"

"FOOD FIGHT!" someone roared, and then bits and pieces of eatable foodstuff began flying all around them.

Jack gave up and buried his face into his hands.

* * *

Every Thursday morning, both Jack and Elsa have orchestra rehearsals from seven to eight.

On this particular Thursday morning, Jack woke up at six am and showered and brushed his teeth and ate his breakfast. Then, at six thirty, he marched up to his mirror, and began repeating exactly what he was going to say to Elsa later that morning. Several times. About two hundred and seventy eight times, to be specific.

"Today's the day," Jack muttered, fist-pumping. "Today, I will ask Elsa Queen out. Definitely. I can't fail."

So he arrived at school at six forty-five when he usually entered rehearsal at ten past seven, hoping to catch his target.

But at six fifty, Jack began having second thoughts.

"What if she rejects me?" he screeched into the ear of Kristoff, the tuba player, who was in the middle of oiling his valves.

"Uh, be a man and walk away with pride?" Kristoff tried, because he really needed Jack to stop hanging off his arm and it was sort of hard to oil when Jack kept tugging his hands this way and that.

"Oh my god, I'm not ready, I'm not ready," Jack whimpered. "Okay, I'm totally _not _asking her out today. Tomorrow. Tomorrow is good."

And then he turned around only to be faced with the sight of Elsa entering the band room. "Fuck."

So he did the normal thing one does when faced with a situation that was not in one's favour.

He dived behind the gong.

"Hi–um–Jack?"

_Be one with the instrument, be one with the instrument, be one with the instrument, let my musicality flow–_

"Jack? Are you okay?" Elsa voice drew near.

Jack swallowed and pressed his body against the gong, which was big enough to shield him if he crouched.

Hopefully Elsa wouldn't notice his feet sticking out from the bottom. Or his head sticking out from the top. He especially hoped she wouldn't notice his head. It wasn't his fault he was tall and the gong was pressed against the wall with only five centimetres to spare.

He peeked out from behind his squinted eyelids and saw Elsa and Kristoff exchange weird looks.

In response, he covered his face with a page of sheet music.

"Are you playing hide and seek?"

Fate is cruel to me, Jack bemoaned. He then decided to save his dignity, and he cleared his throat before shuffling out from behind his gong and coolly brushed the invisible dirt off his clothes before giving Elsa a charming grin.

"Why, Elsa," Jack said, trying to keep his voice from jumping two octaves. "What brings you here–"

Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"–to, er, band rehearsal, which you're supposed to attend. Haha! Funny that."

There was a long, pregnant pause.

"Um," Elsa said, trying to decide if Jack was joking or not. "I don't know. I _did _get accepted into this orchestra, so…"

She trailed off awkwardly, and Jack gave her a highly uncomfortable smile.

"Of course, of course," Jack said. "Have fun playing your flute! I'll see you around!"

"Jack, you sit next to me in rehearsal. We're both first violins."

Damn logic, always ruining his plans.

So on Thursday morning, Jack's attempts at asking Elsa out failed through no fault of the school or its residents, for once. Except, if asked, Jack would immediately blame Kristoff, because "I TRIED TO WALK AWAY! I TOOK HIS ADVICE AND TRIED TO WALK AWAY AND IT DIDN'T WORK!"

* * *

On Friday, Jack was more exhausted than he'd ever been in his life, and perhaps a little lovesick.

"I give up," Jack whispered into his textbook. "I just–I can't."

"I thought you said you were going to try again?" Toothiana said, having heard the details of yesterday morning a good fifty times throughout the day.

"Nope, nope nope nope nope _nope_," Jack said. "I can't ask her out and fail every time I try." He shook his fist weakly in the direction of his creative writing classroom, because to him that was when all his troubles started: creative writing and that fucking Hans and his fucking blueberry. "Curse you, creative writing. Cuurrseee youuu."

"Are you giving up?" Bunnymund asked, slipping into his seat. Jack mushed his face into his arms and nodded, his fluffy white hair waving with the breeze. "Oh thank god! Mate, you were a fucking walking disaster this whole week. You even shoved my Geology assignment into the paper shredder because Elsa happened to walk by at that moment." Bunnymund took a moment to mourn his fallen Geology assignment, before continuing, "Anyways, I'm glad you're doing this."

Jack gave a loud howl and sobbed dramatically into his hands, "My chances of love: gone! GONE, I TELL YOU!"

(Behind him, Naveen, the school's star basket baller, spotted a tiny frog near the window. He glanced at the frog, then at his girlfriend, Tiana, who sat unawares next to him. A small smirk spread across his face.)

"Okay, look," Bunnymund said, looking torn between consoling his friend and whacking him upside the head for his antics, "just try one last time today, alright? And then, if it doesn't work, give up, because you'll fucking blow the school up or something if you flop, considering your luck."

"One last time?" Jack asked through his crocodile tears.

"One last time," Toothiana and Bunnymund chimed together.

"Alright," Jack murmured to himself. "Let's do this. I AM SO READY! I WAS _BORN _READY!"

Mrs Elinor, their Physics teacher, slammed her hand down on Jack's desk and sent him out of the classroom.

* * *

He stood outside on the hallway, because that seemed to be a spot especially reserved for him, considering the number of times he had been sent out. He was in the middle of counting the cracks on the floor when he heard the clacking of shoes and he was hoping it wasn't Principal North (because he would be dead and smeared on the ground if his mother was ever alerted to his misbehaviours) before his heart pumped faster at the sound of Elsa's voice.

"Jack."

"Elsa," Jack said, lifting his head to flash her a smile. "Hey, what are you doing out of class."

"Dentist appointment," Elsa replied, waving a signed note. Jack thought she looked very pretty today, decked out in a dress and flats for the summery air. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with amusement as she took in the all too familiar scene. "What did you do this time?"

"What?" Jack said in mock-surprise. "I didn't do anything! Honest! Mrs Elinor just doesn't like me."

"Right," Elsa grinned. "Anyway, I have to get to class, okay?"

"Wait!" Jack nearly screamed, before clapping a hand over his mouth. He and Elsa stared at the classroom door warily, waiting for Mrs Elinor to come stomping out. When no teacher appeared, they both exhaled in relief.

"Okay, that stopped my heart for a second," Elsa breathed. "Um, what's wrong?"

Jack looked at her shyly and said, "Well, I was actually wondering if maybe this weekend, or even tonight, you might wanna–"

"ARRGGHSOJAFAJVKV TOAD HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK _TOAD _THERE'S A _TOAD ON MY DESK_–"

The door crashed open and their classmate Tiana bolted out while the room exploded in laughter and screams and yells.

"IT'S TECHNICALLY A FROG, BABY!" Jack heard Naveen holler after her.

"YOU'RE A DICK! I'M _SO_ BREAKING UP WITH YOU!"

"_WHAT_? NO! HOLY SHIT TIANA I'M SORRY OH MY FUCKING GOD–"

"You know what?" Jack said, smiling tiredly at Elsa. "Never mind."

Jack reentered the classroom, hoping the pandemonium would keep Mrs Elinor from noticing, and left Elsa standing in the hallway, disappointment clouding her face.

* * *

On Saturday, Jack, Toothiana and Bunnymund sat in a small circle at MacDonald's. At a table, of course, because Jack always needed something to smash his face into when he was feeling exceptionally irritated.

"I'm over Elsa," Jack announced. Bunnymund tried not to roll his eyes. "No, really!"

"You've fallen so hard for her I don't even think you realise how hard you've fallen for her," Toothiana said wryly. "So forgive me if I don't believe you."

Jack glared defiantly at his friends for all of two seconds, and then his shoulders slumped and he moped, "My life is ruined."

"Nah, you're just remarkably stupid," Bunnymund said.

"How am I supposed to get over her, then?" Jack groaned.

"Well, what makes her so special?" Bunnymund asked. And then he stopped and realised what he just said, and hurriedly added, "Er, not that I want to know, because–"

"For one thing, she's gorgeous," Jack said, warming up to his following gush of words.

"–fuck, we'll be here forever."

"–and she's pretty when she laughs, and she's _so_ smart, and when she's concentrating she has this cute little crinkle on her nose, and when she's confused her eyes go huge and she looks like she's going to panic and it's the most adorable thing ever, and one time I dropped my pencil next to her and we both picked it up at the same time and I _swear_ I felt electricity and oh my god I don't know Elsa Queen is just like the most beautiful girl in the whole school and I'm stuck in an unrequited love and I hate my life I am _giving up right now_–"

"Hi, Elsa!" Toothiana piped up brightly, waving behind Jack.

Like his blood had turned to ice, Jack froze and stared wide-eyed at Toothiana and Bunnymund, who sat opposite him with very smug smiles at their faces.

"She's been here for ages, hasn't she?" he said, almost inaudibly. Toothiana shrugged and Bunnymund just nodded. Plastering a huge smile on his face, Jack turned around and said, "Elsa! What a pleasant surprise."

Elsa stood there, clothed in a greasy MacDonald's employee uniform, wisps of white hair falling out of her bun and holding a broom in one hand and an empty Coke cup in the other. She _still_ was the best thing he had ever seen.

Her mouth had dropped open, eyes wide, and she seemed oblivious to the customers trying to get around her.

"Haha," Jack said feebly, trying to keep the blood from rushing to his face, "you heard the, um, whole thing, I'm guessing?"

Elsa snapped her mouth shut and put both the broom and cup down before she crossed her arms and sighed in exasperation.

"And when were you planning to tell me all that?" Elsa asked, and her voice was sharp and snappy and Jack wilted under it because _she's going to hate me forever I have ruined my chances goodbye cruel world!_

"Um… never," Jack said meekly, "because…"

"You are unbelievable," Elsa muttered. "I've been waiting all week for you to ask me out because I really like you too, and I was willing to wait until next week and the rest of the school year, to be honest, and then I overhear your embarrassing rant about my facial features and megavolts and whatnot and then you scream out that you're giving up."

"Wait, say that again," Jack said suddenly, standing up and grabbing her shoulders.

Elsa's brow furrowed. "Um… something about facial features and megavolts…?"

"No, no, before that."

"I can't–oh." Elsa cheeks turned pink. "Um, t-that I like you–"

Jack leaned forward and caught her in a gentle kiss. And it was in the middle of a noisy MacDonald's restaurant with hyperactive kids and Elsa smelled like chicken nuggets and Bunnymund and Toothiana were watching, but somehow Jack didn't mind and he thought it was absolutely perfect.

"I like you, too," Jack said breathlessly when they pulled apart.

* * *

On Sunday, Jack and Elsa went out for a date. Finally.

"Here," said Elsa when they met up in front of the café. She pushed a small waterproof container into his hands. "I made it for you."

Curiously, Jack popped the lid open and laughed at the little cupcake inside, complete with a sugared broken heart healed with a Band-Aid.

"What's this for?" he asked playfully.

"Well, I figured you got your heart broken too many times over the course of this week, seeing as something always happened right before you could ask me out," Elsa smiled. "And I felt sort of bad for you."

"Thanks, Elsa." Jack pulled her into a one-armed hug and buried his nose into her hair. "Also, you smell nice."

With a tsk, Elsa pulled away from him and said sternly, "No PDA. None. You understand?"

"But PDA is the best display of affection," Jack whined.

"No."

Pouting, Jack nibbled at his cupcake. "Do I get to call you a pet name, at least?"

"Absolutely not!" Elsa said, horrified and imagining all the embarrassing scenarios she would have to live through.

"What about cupcake?" Jack asked, waving said cupcake. "Oh honey pie? Oh, oh, I know! Boo boo buns!"

"Jack Frost, swear to me you are _never_ going to call me that!"

"How about blueberry?" Jack snickered. "Get it? Because on Monday we had to compare–"

"Yes, yes, I remember," Elsa rolled her eyes, "and you went all knight-in-shining-armour and tried to 'defend my honour' and ended up getting sent out of class. Again."

Jack cackled. "That dick Hans deserved to get a fist to his face, to be honest."

"What's wrong with blueberries? I love blueberries," Elsa said.

"I actually like blueberries too," Jack confessed, "but it was only because Hans said it that it suddenly became inadequate when compared to you."

Elsa eyed him in wonder. "I don't know if I should be flattered or worried that you get worked up over one bad comparison."

Jack kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, you love me."

"Unfortunately, I do," Elsa sighed, but she leaned into his touch and smiled.

* * *

i hope this was okay for you guys? did it make you a little happier, at least?

thank you for reading. a review would be appreciated :)


End file.
